Lost Boys
|season = 5 |number = 3 |epnumber = 91 |prodcode = 503 |image = 503-Lily hugs Rosalee.gif |airdate = November 13, 2015 |viewers = 3.66 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Reign’ keeps season high, ‘World’s Funniest’ adjusts down |writer = Sean Calder |director = Aaron Lipstadt |co-stars = Co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the third episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the ninety-first episode overall. It first aired on November 13, 2015 on NBC. Press Release THE TALE OF PETER PAN GETS A 'GRIMM' TWIST AND ROSALEE IS PUT IN DANGER - Rosalee (Bree Turner) goes missing after a band of orphaned children target her as the mother figure they have always wanted. With a furious Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) by their side, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) race against the clock to find Rosalee after discovering a connection to an earlier missing persons case that didn't have a happy ending. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) ponders a return to her career after running in to an old colleague. Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Nick goes upstairs to Adalind's room as movers take boxes out of the house. Nick lets her know the movers are almost done, and she tells him she just needs to put Kelly in his car seat and she will be ready. Adalind asks Nick how long he has lived in the house, and he tells her for about six and a half years. He says he didn't think he'd live in the house forever and he didn't know anything about being a Grimm when he bought it. Nick tells Adalind she was the first woge he saw, and she tells him he was the first Grimm that she saw. They both say that the other one scared them. A mover comes into the room to get Kelly's crib, and Adalind takes Kelly to the car as Nick looks around the house one last time before leaving. Monroe calculates how much money Rosalee made at the spice shop the day before. He says, "Wow. You kicked ass yesterday." She tells him that it was pretty non-stop and looks to see how much was made. Rosalee hands Monroe a mug, but he is grossed out after taking a drink. Rosalee says there is too much because she doubled the dose. She goes to get some bayberry to help and notices a bullet hole behind it from when Juliette almost made Nick shoot Monroe. Monroe comes into the room and Rosalee says, "I know this is gonna sound weird, but I miss Juliette. The old Juliette... before she turned..." Monroe agrees, and Rosalee says she is more glad that the bullet missed him. A woman runs through the forest as Peter, Lily, Big John, and Miguel chase after her. The woman hits her head on a branch and falls down a hill. She rolls to the bottom of the hill and hits her head. The kids run up to the woman, and Peter checks to see if she is breathing. He tells the others that she is dead, and Lily starts crying. Big John says, "How could she do this? We loved her!" Miguel suggests they didn't love her enough, and Big John says he loved her more than anyone. They hear a vehicle approaching and Peter says they should go. Big John cuts off a piece of the woman's hair, and the kids hide behind some bushes as a vehicle approaches the woman's body. A rancher gets out and checks on the woman. Lily asks what they should do, and Peter says they'll find another mother. As they talk, the rancher calls 911. Nick and Adalind arrive at their new loft. Nick tells Adalind that it's safe and that no one knows they are there. Nick pulls into the garage and they take the elevator up. Adalind asks where Nick's furniture is, and Nick says that it is in storage because he didn't want anything from the old house. He tells Adalind he also didn't want the movers to know where they moved to because he doesn't want anyone to know where they live. Nick shows Adalind the features of the loft, including a little door leading to a tunnel beneath the city. Nick then shows Adalind where he'll sleep and where the bathroom is. Adalind says she needs to get a few things like food, and Nick gives her a credit card to get whatever she wants. He also gives her a piece of paper with an entrance code to the loft and the key to Juliette's old car. Nick then gets a call from Hank and leaves. Big John takes the blame for the woman dying because he was the one on watch, but he fell asleep. He then puts the sample of the woman's hair into a box with other hair. He asks if she ran away because of what they are, and Peter says real mothers would never abandon their children no matter what they were. Lily starts coughing and Peter brings her tea. Miguel tells Peter he doesn't think Lily is doing too good and that she needs real medicine. He says they need to take her to a doctor, but Lily says they'll send her back into foster care. Peter says that he and Big John will go get some medicine despite almost getting caught by the police last time. Wu shows Nick and Hank the woman's body and tells them she had no ID, so Nick tells him to run her prints. Hank notes that she has scratches on her feet and no shoes. Nick notices that she has marks on her wrists, and both of them agree it looks like she has been tied up. Wu returns after running her prints and tells them the woman's name is Wendy Henley. Wu says she doesn't have a record, but she was reported missing two years ago. Meisner waits for Renard outside his office. Meisner says they should catch up, so they go inside. They discuss Kenneth and the Jack the Ripper case. Meisner tells Renard that the King appears to have had an accident. He says he was told that the King fell out of the helicopter over the ocean and no body has been recovered. Renard says that Diana was with him, but Meisner assures him she is safe. Meisner tells Renard that Viktor wasn't happy about being replaced and was unhappy with the King for doing so. Renard asks if Viktor struck a deal with the Resistance, and Meisner says he got a little payback. Renard says, "And you took care of the King," and Meisner replies, "Let's just say I happened to be on the helicopter at the same time." Meisner confirms that Viktor is currently on the throne. Renard asks where Diana is because he wants to see her, but Meisner tells him he wasn't told. He starts walking towards the door, and Renard asks how he can contact him. Meisner says, "I'll contact you. By the way, I was never here, and you don't know any of this." Peter and Big John go to a store to find medicine for Lily. Peter picks up a bottle of cough medicine, and they notice a woman yelling at her son. Big John woges his eyes, and Peter asks, "Do you want to go back to foster care?" Big John tells Peter no and retracts his eyes. Peter notices a security guard and suggests they go somewhere else. Nick and Hank show Renard security footage from the last time Wendy was seen. Hank says her husband reported her missing that night. Nick asks Renard if he remembers the case and Renard says, "Yeah. Trail went cold. There was no body, no ransom note, no witnesses." Nick says there was no ID in the case report for the girl seen with Wendy in the security footage. Renard says no one could ID her and there was never a report of a missing kid. Nick notes that Wendy went with the kid and never returned to her car. Renard asks how long it was before the husband reported her missing, and Hank tells him six hours. Renard notes that the husband was initially the primary suspect. He tells Nick and Hank to let him know Wendy's body was found and to see if they can get a read on him. Peter and Big John go into the spice shop, and Peter asks Rosalee if she has anything for a cough. Rosalee says it depends on the type of cough and the symptoms. Peter says it's a bad cough, and Rosalee tells him the strongest stuff she has is goldenseal, which is made with a tea. Big John knocks something off a shelf, causing glass to shatter. Rosalee says she'll get the broom, but she notices Peter stealing goldenseal. She grabs Peter as Big John quickly leaves. Peter gets free, and Rosalee says she is going to call the police. Peter woges into a Apgadnieks and tries to attack Rosalee, but she catches his arm and pins him to the ground. He retracts and Rosalee takes the goldenseal out of his pockets. Peter says he needs the goldenseal for his sister and that he'd pay for it if he had money. She lets Peter up, telling him she will call the police if he tries something like that again. Peter pleads with Rosalee to get the goldenseal, and she eventually hands him some. Monroe arrives and Peter runs out of the shop. Rosalee tells Monroe what happened, and he is confused why she let him go after he was caught shoplifting. Monroe says, "Tell you, two things I know about kids. One: they're the future and should be cherished. Two: they're lying little bastards." Rosalee asks what happens if they decide to have kids, and he says he was talking about kids in general, not their kids. He tells Rosalee he has to go to a job and leaves after they kiss. Nick and Hank have Ben Henley confirm that it was Wendy's body that was found. He is upset, and Nick and Hank ask him questions about Wendy's disappearance. He chokes up and says, "I already answered all these questions before. They searched my house for God's sake! They searched my office. They searched my parents' house. I didn't kill my wife!" Peter and Big John talk about how Rosalee wasn't afraid of Peter when he woged. Peter says he told her about Lily and that she just gave him the medicine and suggests that she cares about them. Big John almost falls into one of their traps, and Peter tells him to watch where he's going. Adalind runs into a former co-worker, Lane, and they catch up on what Adalind has been up to. Lane tells her if she ever felt like coming back to work, she would probably be hired back in a second. Rosalee and Monroe talk on the phone while Monroe works. Rosalee asks when he'll be done because she is thinking about closing up early. Rosalee hears the door open and Monroe says he can wait, so Rosalee goes to see who it is. Rosalee sees Lily and asks who she is. Lily introduces herself and coughs. Lily says, "My brother said you were very nice. You gave him my medicine for free," and then asks if she cares about them. Rosalee replies, "Well, sure. Honey, you're not here all alone are you? Where's your brother?" Lily says he is there, and suddenly, Peter and Big John come up from behind Rosalee, and Peter puts a chloroform soaked rag over Rosalee's face. Monroe hears the commotion and quickly leaves to head to the spice shop. Monroe soon returns to the shop and finds Rosalee's phone on the ground. He goes out the back door yelling for Rosalee. Nick and Hank talk to Renard about their conversation with Ben Henley. Nick tells Renard that Ben was pretty shook up, and when Renard asks if they suspect him, Hank says he doesn't think so. Nick tells Renard, "No evidence signs of abuse other than the markings on her wrists. Rape kit came back negative." Hank adds that Wendy was being fed. Renard says she couldn't have gotten far on foot, and Nick says they are checking the surrounding area. Nick and Hank leave Renard's office, and Nick gets a call from Monroe, who tells him that Rosalee is missing. Nick then says they are on their way to the spice shop. Rosalee is driven to the kids' home in the forest, still knocked out and with her hands tied up. Lily asks if the other think Rosalee will like it with them, and Big John says, "Yeah. She likes us, doesn't she?" Rosalee wakes up and quickly sits up. Peter tells her no one is going to hurt her. Rosalee asks why they are doing this, and Peter tells her they need her. She asks twice where they are taking her and Peter tells her they are taking her home. Nick and Hank arrive to the spice shop and Monroe tells them what happened. He tells them about the shoplifter earlier but says he doesn't have a name. Nick says they will start with checking the surveillance from the bank down the street. The kids arrive home and get Rosalee out of the truck. Rosalee says, "Hey, I tried to help you kids, but you are now in a lot of trouble, and Peter replies, "Try anything, and Big John here will have to hurt you. That's not what we want." Nick, Hank, and Monroe go to the precinct to check surveillance. They don't see anything at first, but after running the footage back, Nick notices that there is a truck that looks similar to one seen in the surveillance footage from when Wendy went missing. Monroe says there was a girl's voice on the phone when Rosalee was taken, and Hank says they'll put out a BOLO on the truck. They decide they will go to where they found Wendy's body, but Monroe says he needs her scent first. They go down to the morgue, and Monroe sniffs Wendy's body to get her scent. Peter brings Rosalee a blanket and apologizes that he can't untie her. He tells her it's because "we've been abandoned by other mothers we loved before." Peter tells her it will be tough at first, but she'll get used to being loved, but Rosalee tells him people don't kidnap loved ones. Peter says, "I'm just gonna warn you now, Mother. If you so much as think of running out on your children, I'll find you and kill you myself." He then woges and tells her that she is in their world now. Nick, Hank, and Monroe arrive where Wendy's body was found. Monroe starts sniffing and catches Wendy's scent. He then leads Nick and Hank in the direction that Wendy came from. Lily and Miguel bring Rosalee food. Miguel says he has berries, and Lily asks Rosalee if she likes rabbit. Miguel and Big John then start arguing after Big John tells Miguel picking berries is easy. He tells Miguel he caught the rabbit, but Miguel tells him all he did was skin the rabbit because the trap caught it. Peter tells them no fighting at dinner. Rosalee eats a berry after the kids encourage her to eat something. Monroe continues to track Wendy's scent and says that Wendy wasn't alone. The kids prepare to go to bed and Big John asks for a story. Rosalee asks, "How about the tale of the Grimm and the Wolf? That's the one my mother always told me." Lily asks what a Grimm is, and Rosalee tells her a Grimm is a hunter. Miguel asks what they hunt, and Rosalee replies, "A Grimm can see Wesen, but they don't always know which are good or which are bad, so they hunt them all," and Peter asks what a Wesen is, but Big John says to just let Rosalee tell the story. Rosalee begins telling the story as Nick, Hank, and Monroe get closer. After Rosalee says the Grimm cut off a Blutbad's head, Peter says he doesn't like the story very much, but Rosalee tells him the story isn't finished yet. Nearby, Monroe accidentally sets off a trap, but he gets out of the way just in time. The kids are soon asleep, and Rosalee woges and starts gnawing on the ropes around her wrists. Nick, Hank, and Monroe arrive at the truck, and Monroe catches Rosalee's scent as she gets the ropes off her hands. She stands up and quietly heads towards the door, but she pauses when Lily starts coughing. She then quickly goes out the door and starts running. Lily coughs herself awake and notices Rosalee is missing. The boys wake up and they all go after Rosalee. Rosalee runs until she falls into a pit, and the kids walk up. Lily asks why she tried to escape, and Peter says it's because she is a bad mother. He then says to get her out, and Big John and Lily do so. Peter says, "We warned you about what happened to mothers who abandon their children," and the boys all woge. Rosalee woges as well and says, "Don't make me hurt you." Lily says, "Wait! She's like me!" She woges into a Fuchsbau and hugs Rosalee, calling Rosalee her real mother. Nick, Hank, and Monroe arrive, and the boys try to attack, but they are quickly stopped. The kids are taken to the precinct, where Rosalee signs a statement. Rosalee asks what happens now, and Nick tells her Child Services will take over. Rosalee goes over to the kids and says, "I'm sorry I couldn't be your mother. This world doesn't seem fair sometimes. It can be pretty painful. I wish I could make it better for you. Lily? Maybe I could write to you, maybe send you some goldenseal." Lily quickly shuts her down, telling her she never wants to see her again. Lily woges her eyes and tells Rosalee she hates her. Adalind struggles to sleep, so she goes to Nick. She says, "I don't want to be alone right now. I know this is... well, whatever it is, but... maybe just for tonight, you could sleep in our room? I'm sorry. This is too weird." Nick says they're beyond weird, grabs his gun, and goes with Adalind to her bed. Once in bed, Adalind thanks him while he stares at the ceiling. Monroe and Rosalee talk about the kids, and Monroe tells her there is only so much she can do. Rosalee tells Monroe the kids have no idea what they are, they just know they're different. The boys are taken to a Warden who wants them to woge. Once they do nothing, the Warden woges into a Schakal, and the boys then woge. The Warden says, "Boys, I'm offering you a chance to join others like yourselves, to stop hiding what you are. Repeat after me. 'Occultatum Libera.'" The boys do so, and Peter asks what it means. The Warden tells him it means they have a new family. Meisner opens the door of a cell that Trubel is in. He says, "Let's go. It's time." Trubel hesitates, but she gets up and follows him. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Apgadnieks *Dickfellig *Wildermann *Schakal Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from July 30-August 10, 2015. *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). *Hadrian's Wall Soldier (Scott Thomas) appeared but was not credited. Continuity *Nick tells Adalind that she was the first Wesen he had ever seen, and she responds that he was the first Grimm she had seen. *Nick moves out of his house after living there for 6 1/2 years; he refers to having purchased it. *Nick, Adalind, and Kelly move into a loft. *Nick returns to his work as a cop for the first time since he was ordered to take time off by Renard. *Meisner and Renard speak to each other for the first time since and in person for the first time since . It's confirmed during their conversation that Viktor has taken Frederick's place as King. *Monroe and Rosalee continue to discuss the possibility of having kids. *Adalind finds out from a former co-worker that she could still get her old job back as a lawyer if she wanted to. Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the from ; characters in the episode include Peter (Peter Pan), Wendy Henley (Wendy Darling), Big John (John Darling), Miguel (Michael Darling), Lily (Tiger Lily), and Warden Hooke (Captain Hook). *This is the first episode that a Dickfellig and a Wildermann are shown having red eyes. *Kirsten Foe, the actress who portrays Wendy Henley, has also previously worked on Grimm numerous times as a stunt woman. This is the first episode she has additionally been credited as a co-star. *This was the sixth time an episode aired on Friday the 13th, a date that was acknowledged on both the show's Facebook and Twitter accounts prior to the episode airing.Friday the 13th References fa:فصل5:_قسمت_3